


I will follow you (cause I’m under your spell)

by baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivaldi wouldn’t be too proud of him in heaven, but Baekhyun is willing to wait four seasons to get a taste of Chanyeol</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will follow you (cause I’m under your spell)

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from [this song](http://youtu.be/uplb2OtGapc). I wouldn’t have made it this far without my cheering squad: M, V, C, G and A. And last but not least, without the beautiful J, my local Zelda enthusiast who did a wonderful work as my beta. I had so much fun writing this prompt and playing around with it. It was hard for me to know what my recipient truly wanted, but I hope this gets close!

Baekhyun's coworker is the type of guy who fits into the _control freak_ category. And he doesn't only fit in said category, he practically invented it. If you were looking for someone who takes their work a little bit too seriously and tends to freak out over the most insignificant details, Do Kyungsoo would be your man.

Kyungsoo was quiet and reserved at first, to the point where Baekhyun thought he'd go nuts if he had to endure the hours of silence for any longer. It wasn’t like he was rude or anything; he always replied to Baekhyun’s inquiries with ease back when he was still a newbie at the music store. And that was that, for some time. Baekhyun’s lame jokes were usually answered either with Kyungsoo’s trademark silence or a raised eyebrow, but, now, Baekhyun’s patience and perseverance had finally paid off.

Kyungsoo was just as soft spoken as before, but Baekhyun had gotten past plenty of his walls over time. Their relationship now was closer than Baekhyun had ever imagined it would be. Kyungsoo and he were exact opposites, quiet where he was loud and self-controlled where he was not. Somehow, though, they made it work.

Anyone could see Kyungsoo was doing an amazing job as a vocal coach. He was incredibly organized, hardworking, and talented. Baekhyun felt an odd sense of pride in himself that he had these same traits as a piano tutor –although he had never been one to keep his music sheets in alphabetical order.

Another contrast between the two of them was that, while Kyungsoo lived constantly daydreaming about stage lights and big stages from the time he wakes up until the late hours when he goes to bed, Baekhyun daydreamed about playing Bach in the comforts of his room –or technically, Jongdae’s guest room- only for himself to hear.

He remembers hearing Kyungsoo’s soft caramel voice for the first time over shared sandwiches in their lunch break some time ago, before his boss Junmyeon decided to inaugurate the music program. Baekhyun had always teased Kyungsoo, because they had been working together for three months and Baekhyun had never heard him working his “adlib magic”. That being said, Kyungsoo started singing the chorus of _Love Is A Losing Game_ , and Baekhyun almost choked on a mouthful of his grilled cheese sandwich. Luckily, had he died, he would have gone straight to heaven right then and there all thanks to Kyungsoo’s chocolatey voice. Baekhyun had honestly never heard a voice as unique as Kyungsoo’s before. He didn’t know if Kyungsoo’s dream was to make it big, working his way up from the bottom until he inevitably made it big someday. It didn’t help that Kyungsoo doesn’t let slip more information than necessary. Maybe he wasn’t aiming that far and his dreams were closer to theater scenarios and the public’s applause than big concert arenas and a loud audience, Baekhyun wasn’t sure. But from that moment, he knew Kyungsoo was special and he wouldn’t leave a single stone unturned regardless of whatever it is that life has prepared for him.

Unlike Baekhyun, who is not sure about which pair of jeans he’s going to wear tomorrow, much less about what he is going to do with his life in the not so faraway future.

Baekhyun does love music, yes. It’s so much more than just music to him. Music is his ticket to fly away and evade reality, forget his insecurities, his family problems, and just take a breath. When Baekhyun’s fingers rest on the piano keys, music becomes a show of colorful notes dancing across the page, morphing into sweet and delicate melodies. They have always had the power to turn his worries into ash and make him feel at ease like nothing else in this world could.

But that doesn’t necessarily mean he has what it takes to be a recognized musician. Or at least, that’s what Baekhyun chooses to believe.

Baekhyun owes his piano training to his mother. She always thought he had the potential –and most importantly, that he had inherited her slender fingers, and dainty piano hands, she called them- so she signed him up on a music academy and made him take piano lessons religiously since he was six. While the rest of his friends played around on the street, he stayed in his room, entranced by the beauty of the things he could create with a touch of his fingers. By the time he was seven, the passion for music had already taken home in his veins.

Only now does Baekhyun employ his knowledge to something else apart from playing covers. But it isn’t only a matter of money or a distraction to him anymore. At one point he started relishing in this new escape route life had presented to him. Maybe life has something better prepared for him, but at least now this is the happiest he has been in a really long time. This was nothing like the days he spent at his old home, surrounded by the absence of his mother and sister and getting sicker of his father’s toxic lifestyle. Now things had changed, _he_ had made them change. He was a semi-independent, recently graduated from university young adult with a simple job that fulfilled him more than the words on his diploma did. He loved kids and kids loved him, and having four hours of bonding time with the piano keys in a room surrounded by small and sparkly eyes full of interest and admiration is what keeps him going.

But loving the feeling doesn’t make the waking up at 7am part much easier for him, and that’s why he’s late to work today.

It doesn’t matter if Baekhyun’s late by five minutes or thirty, Kyungsoo will inevitably give him the side-eye. Either way, the short ten minute walk to work is one of the things Baekhyun enjoys the most in his daily routine, so he doesn’t bother to pick up his pace. It's cloudy and grim today for a summer day, but the weather may as well be sunny and clear for the way it makes Baekhyun feel.

The only thing that could make his morning walk truly ideal would be a cup of coffee, but he refuses to pay three dollars for a fancy latte, especially after his favorite barista quit. The guy used to charge him only half of the actual price, if Baekhyun was willing to turn on the extra charm for him. A thing that, of course, was easy as breathing.

Baekhyun slips his hands into the warm pockets of his gray _Supreme_ hoodie, pausing in front of the store and searching for his keys. He notes Junmyeon’s fancy sports car isn’t parked outside and controls the impulse to do a fist pump in public. No boss means fewer explanations of his tardiness, and thus, a happier Baekhyun. The store is already open, which confirms that he’s very late indeed and Kyungsoo will undeniably give him hell for this. He can see him already, grabbing his things early, making Baekhyun stay until closing hours –the thing he knows Baekhyun hates the most– just to teach him a lesson.

The bell over the door rings, announcing his entrance. Baekhyun waves a hand at a sleepy Yixing, who’s rubbing his eyes and leaning against the register as he covers Baekhyun’s accustomed spot. Yixing is the longtime boyfriend of Krystal –a nice girl who lives by Jongdae’s loft; and the guy, being the music enthusiast that he is, always helps out on the weekends when Baekhyun comes in as a tutor.

Baekhyun passes by a customer, skipping what could’ve been a good ten minutes of “don’t you have a perfectly functional phone with a perfectly functional alarm” talk in his boss’ office and instead making his way sluggishly to the break room in the back, where seven of his students and a very hectic Kyungsoo are already waiting for him.

“Good morning, kids. And Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun says, entering the room and almost falling on his ass when his girl students run up to hug him.

“F-ing finally,” Kyungsoo mouths crudely. “They love you for some reason I honest to god don’t understand.”

Baekhyun grins, reaching over the table in the center to drop his bag full of music sheets and gives Kyungsoo a funny look. “Aw, jealous much?”  
“Absolutely not. I’m fine with my group, thank you very much. You get along with these children because—”

“I know where you’re going and no, it’s too early for this.”

“You mean it’s too early to handle both my group and seven of your kids.”

“Please, all you have to do is keep them entertained,” Baekhyun says, bending down to pick up into his arms the youngest girl from the group, Haru. “Look at this. They’re angels,” he insists, turning so Kyungsoo can see her innocent face properly.

“Yeah, that only works when you do it,” Kyungsoo replies, standing up from Baekhyun’s seat and walking to the other room. “Now, if you excuse me I have some 12 to 15 years old vocal chords to train” he adds lightly over his shoulder. His expression is deadpan serious, but Baekhyun knows he’s just being silly.

“I have some teenage prodigies to train,” he mocks in return, thanking the space between them for keeping him safe from Kyungsoo’s fist. Kyungsoo sticks out his tongue for him with a funny face and disappears into the room. “Alright kids, sorry I’m late,” he says, returning his attention to the group of children and pacing between the rows of seats. “Does anyone here remember what I asked you to practice during the week at home?”

“ _Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star_ ,” the seven answer in perfect unison.

“Correct, and I want to hear the results today.”

“Do we have to play the entire song?” one of the boys asks.

“Yes, but don't be upset if you don't get it at first, you’re all here to learn and have fun! But there are some rules, right? Another girl lifts her hand.

“Yes, Mimi?”

“We need- we need to keep our fingers curved. All the time.” She makes an emphasis in the first word and Baekhyun smiles to himself.

“Good! And remember to caress the keys with the tips, not the pads. Anyone else remembers another rule?”

“We must keep our wrists loose!” Jungcheol, one of his favorite students, shouts from the last row of pianos.

“Great, Jungie. Don’t tense your wrists. Keep them as relaxed as you possibly can.”

“You forgot to remind them they shouldn’t stare at their fingers more than necessary,” Kyungsoo adds, leaning back in the doorframe and winking at Baekhyun just to tease him.

“You. Go back there, shoo,” Baekhyun responds, making the kids laugh.

“I will, I will. But hey, Baekhyun.”

“What?”

“You’re closing the store tonight. Sorry, I don’t make the rules.”

“Go away.”

-

The first time they meet, it’s a Thursday. It’s a slow and considerably boring day at the store, right at that time of the afternoon when, usually, they get up and go home.

Kyungsoo called in sick, early in the morning, so he had had the entire store to himself for the day. In the back of his mind, Baekhyun thinks this isn't nearly as cool as when his parents went out of town for a business trip and left him home alone for the weekend. All that this means is that without Kyungsoo or Junmyeon who was still abroad, Baekhyun has no one to talk to, and the only method to evade death by boredom is napping at least twenty times throughout his shift. You can’t get everything in life all at once.

The next hours pass uneventfully and by midday Baekhyun officially achieves a new level of boredom in which he actually becomes _productive_ , standing unhurriedly to busy himself in updating the inventory, then reorganizing some newly delivered boxes of drum pedals and taking them down to the storage room. When five o’clock rolls around, he’s lucky enough to receive a new couple of kids who want to enroll themselves on the music program and join his next tutoring class on Saturday.

After that, time continues to tick by painfully slow.

At some point, Baekhyun goes to the extreme, sending at least 10 messages per minute to his best friend and official life savior, Jongdae. Half of them are just lyrics from different SNSD songs; a reckless act that he thinks will probably earn him a whack on the back of his head when he goes back to the apartment.

It is half past six, now, only 30 minutes before closing time, and Baekhyun feels like he could fall asleep on top of the cash register at any second. This is the exact reason why he hates closing the store. His eyelids are so heavy, he honestly wouldn’t care if a client comes strutting through the door, disturbing his well-deserved nap. It’s unlikely that anyone would come in at this hour, as not many people usually do. The store mainly sells music instruments, and, aside from the affiliate clients, only a few people actually step in to do more than just ogle the vast collection of _Gibson Les Paul_ guitars that are on display at the back of the store.

All that aside, Baekhyun still thinks the place has its appeal, regardless of the lack of work he has most of the time. At least he has the music program on the weekends, when the locale is generally bustling with life.

Sadly, today is not one of those days. Baekhyun’s half asleep by now, both arms functioning as a makeshift pillow on top of the counter, when the bell of the door announces the entry of a late costumer. This has to be a joke. Baekhyun sits up with a start, unable to suppress a little whine. He drags himself reluctantly out of his seat to approach the possible client and just when he does his throat feels dry.

Jongin, the bassist of Hard Noise, is the first person he recognizes. He has two matching, geometrical sleeve tattoos on each arm, all made in black tint. Both of his earlobes are decorated by two gauges, and there’s also an impressive arrangement of piercings that cover the expanse of his cartilage. A guy like Jongin would shock the fuck out of any mother, but his presence at the store is nothing but an ordinary sight for Baekhyun.

He’s a regular; usually dropping in to buy a set of strings for his bass since they don’t last long for him. Sometimes he comes in just to say hi, or simply invite Baekhyun to his concerts, going straight to business and then and speeding off on his Harley Davidson. He gives a cool first impression, but Baekhyun’s come to find that he’s secretly a sweetheart, really easy to get along with. They had even come to be something close to friends by now.

Baekhyun had grown quite fond of Jongin over his time as a worker here and he’s found himself pleased by the sight of the boy and a bit more awake. But, aside from Jongin, the thing that captures Baekhyun’s attention and instantly makes his pulse quicken is the tall guy standing right by his side.

Baekhyun wants to go back to the register and sit down before his knees give out.

The guy is tall, _really_ tall, but not all that intimidating. He has a perfect body, not too thin, not too muscular; with just the right amount of bicep to grab. His silver gray hair shines bright under the lights, a bit messy and long enough to almost reach his collarbones. Just the way Baekhyun likes it.

He knows most of the guys who are involved in the underground scene, but Baekhyun’s never seen this giant, hot guy before. He was one hundred percent certain about that, because even if he wanted to this guy wasn’t someone he could easily forget. The thing that puzzles Baekhyun the most though, is that he’s certainly never encountered a person quite like him. Baekhyun can’t help himself but scan this guy from head to toe; he doesn’t know why and he’s certainly not being discreet. First, Hot Guy doesn’t have any piercings in sight. Second, the only thing on him that Baekhyun could easily classify as hardcore is the t-shirt he’s wearing. _The Gazette_. Having a soft spot for J-rock himself, that kind of gives Hot Guy some extra points. He does have tattoos though, and Baekhyun feels immediately absorbed by the intricate designs that run down the skin of his arms, colorful and captivating, nothing like the dull black on Jongin’s. Baekhyun then looks up again and decides that Hot Guy’s plump and naturally rosy lips are his favorite facial feature, followed by his cute straight nose and his big, sparkling, brown eyes.

Big, sparkling, brown eyes that are returning his gaze.

Baekhyun didn’t even notice that he was caught staring, he _knows_ his ears must be beet red and it mortifies him. Multiple different escape plans are going through his mind at the moment but he does the first thing his brain orders. He rests his weight on the column at his left side to steady himself and tries his best to make it seem casual as both of them pause right in front of him.

Jongin looks at Hot Guy and then at Baekhyun, raising a curious eyebrow at him while Hot Guy stands there looking right back at Baekhyun with matching interest and something else Baekhyun can’t quite pinpoint.

“You seem a little off. Like you’re about to puke on my shoes,” Jongin comments, looking genuinely concerned.

“Me? No, no I’m fine,” he stammers, stealing another glance at Hot Guy who is definitely looking at him with clear amusement in his eyes. He lowkey, middlekey and highkey wants to die. “It’s nothing.”

“Hmmm, alright. If everything’s okay then I’m gonna do what I came to do.”

“Right. I’ll be over here if you and you…friend need some help.”

Baekhyun glances at the clock and sees that it's 6:45 pm. Both guys walk to the back of the shop, and he finally sits down on his chair by the register with a long suffering sigh, feeling grateful for the much needed support. It takes them about ten minutes to find what they were looking for and come back to the front desk. He feels Hot Guy staring at him the entire time, and Baekhyun is sure that ringing something up for a client before has never been this damn hard.

It’s 7 pm now, and Baekhyun turns off the lights around the shop once he’s finished charging them. The three of them walk out of the shop together. Baekhyun lags behind, fishing the keys out of his bag to lock the main door. When he turns around Hot Guy has wasted no time sitting on Jongin’s motorcycle, putting on his helmet while Jongin stands on the sidewalk. He is still holding his bag of chords and a set of drumsticks that Baekhyun guesses aren’t for him and his cheeks look flushed, but that can be only Baekhyun’s imagination playing funny tricks on him.

“Listen, we have this concert next Friday and I thought maybe you would want to drop by and have a few beers with us?” Jongin asks, scratching his neck with his free hand.

“Me?” Baekhyun asks dumbly.

Jongin laughs a little and Baekhyun could swear Hot Guy is staring at them with a frown. “Yeah, who else. It’s not the first time I’ve invited you, you know.”

“I know. Sure, yeah. Why not.” Right, _super smooth_.

Hot Guy ties his hair back in a ponytail and ignites the engine, directing his gaze away as soon as Jongin sits behind him and puts on the remaining helmet. “I’ll see you there, then. Same old place.” He winks at Baekhyun and suddenly they’re speeding away from the store and Baekhyun is left standing there, blinking at nothing.

-

Places like this are definitely not Baekhyun’s forte. The small underground bar is widely recognized around Itaewon for the vast amount of concerts and the influx of drugs. One thing he enjoys depending on the performers, the other not so much. He loves the fun and the free cigarettes he gets from right and left, but not the sweaty people rubbing on him, the drunks throwing themselves at him, the smell of pot and last but not less bothersome for him: the noisy music. He’s a Vivaldi enthusiast, who understandably, teaches classical music, so he can’t be thoroughly judged. But, Baekhyun is more open-minded than it is perceived. He’s been trying to get into heavier stuff since he got the job at the music store, believing you can’t truly say no to things when you haven’t tried them, and succeeding with indie rock, alternative rock, and metalcore – the lyrics are good and have a deep feel, if you asked him.

Jongin’s band plays alternative rock, much to his relief, so he has no trouble with their concerts. They’re pretty good and he rather enjoys them. Baekhyun makes it to a seat in the bar where not many people are sitting, most of them choosing to witness the show from a shorter distance. He is just in time to order a drink before the music starts.

The main vocalist -Luhan, Baekhyun remembers- walks on stage and the spotlight and attention are straightaway set on him. Baekhyun thinks of another thing he hates about places like this. The screaming groupies. Luhan greets everyone in the dark room with his characteristic sweet voice and surprises everyone in the public with the thrilling announce that they are soon to release their first EP. More screams follow and Baekhyun takes a sip of his vodka. The rest of the members then come out and get in their positions to get the show started. Baekhyun notices something odd. Luhan stood in the center of the stage, Sehun is tuning his guitar, Jongin is adjusting the tuning pegs of his bass, but there was no sight of Minseok. There, sitting down on the stool behind the drumset that used to be Minseok’s, is the Hot Guy from the shop.

Baekhyun needs something stronger than vodka.

One song becomes five, and by the seventh song he’s feeling tipsy so he pushes the glass away from him. The alcohol’s running freely through his veins, paired with something else Baekhyun had been fighting with for the last half an hour. The thing is, he hasn’t taken his eyes off Hot Guy since he sat down on that stool. Baekhyun feels all kinds of turned on. Minseok was always great at what he did, and Baekhyun definitely doesn’t know what the reason is behind his absence. But, what he does know is that he’s thoroughly enjoying this new addition to the band. Hot Guy plays the drums like he was born holding two drumsticks with his hands. His muscular arms and long silvery hair glisten with sweat under the stage lights from all the exertion and passion he puts on with every song. Baekhyun does nothing but sit there, wanting to pull on Hot Guy’s hair and hold on to it for dear life. This guy was nothing like the quiet giant that walked in the store last week. This guy that pours bottles of water on himself between songs has Baekhyun’s head reeling, and none of his thoughts can really be considered as holy.

The torture ends after another song, a cover by a western band that’s always been one of Baekhyun’s favorites. The concert ends, and the boys get down from the stage, making their way to the break room through the sea of horny girls and boys. He usually waited until everything got a little calmer to congratulate the guys but not in his current state. Jongin had mentioned specifically that he was expecting to have some beers with Baekhyun, but with his face out of sight, Baekhyun tips the bartender and stands up from his seat, making his best effort to clash with not so many people on his way to the back door.

He automatically feels better the second the cold night air brushes his face. He’s two blocks from the bus station and his head will be much clearer by the time he reaches it. Or so he thought. Just as he’s about to leave someone comes walking through the door.  
Of course, out of all the possible people he’s not ready to deal with, it’s Hot Guy.

He looks at Baekhyun from the corner of his eye for a second and then paces towards the brick wall at one side of the door. He leans his arm onto the wall and crosses his feet in a suave manner. This time he’s wearing another pair of black skinny jeans with holes all over that show random patches of skin. Black on black on a man makes Baekhyun’s fingers tingle, but black on black on Hot Guy does much more than that. Baekhyun watches as he takes a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket; he taps the bottom and grabs one with his teeth. The streetlights are dim but Baekhyun can see the way he lights it up and then turns away to stare straight at him. Hot Guy is blatantly checking him out. It sends a shiver up Baekhyun’s spine and does nothing to help his current crotch situation.

“C’mere,” Hot Guy says, unexpectedly breaking the silence.

Baekhyun almost chokes on his spit because Hot Guy’s voice sounds deeper than he imagined it would be. He adds it to his mental list of things he likes about this guy. “The last bus leaves in 30 minutes” he replies, staring at the direction of the bus stop and shifting from one foot to the other. “And shouldn’t you be inside with girls clinging to every part of you they can reach?”

He looks back at him when he chuckles low and answers with that attractive husky voice. “There’s no one that particularly catches my attention in there,” _Not like you_ , Baekhyun wants to believe. “It won’t take long. Promise.”

What a time to feel hot and bothered. Baekhyun swallows thickly and resigns to his fate, erasing the space that separates them. The guy towers over him by his side, making Baekhyun feel like a little schoolgirl. He absolutely hates it. If he only had a cigarette, he thinks. A single cigarette so he could summon the strength to keep the composure in this situation.

“Do you want a smoke?”

_He reads minds now_. “If you insist.”

“Here,” Hot Guy says, placing the cigarette in front of Baekhyun’s lips. His hand lingers in the air for the three seconds that it takes for Baekhyun to understand that he’s waiting for him to open his lips, so he does. Once the end of the cigarette lights up his index finger grazes Baekhyun’s bottom lip lightly and Baekhyun wonders if that was on purpose.

Baekhyun takes a deep drag and blurts out the first thing that goes through his head before he can even stop himself. “Don’t you hate me?”  
Hoy Guy actually takes a few seconds to think about his answer. Again, Baekhyun doesn’t know what he’s doing. Accepting cigarettes in a dimly lit alleyway from a guy he doesn’t know is not exactly a frequent activity on his everyday routine.

“I hate a lot of people, but not you. You did charge Jongin $40 for a $20 drumstick set, though.”

Baekhyun is at a loss of words. _What._ “What?”

Hot Guy blows a lungful of smoke into the air before replying. “You did.”

“In my defense, I was nervous because you were staring at me like a hawk eyeing its prey. I must have typed in the product code twice, I don’t know,” Baekhyun retorts, dumbfounded by the silliness of the comment.

“You look so cute when you’re flustered,” Hot guy says teasingly.

“I-“ _great time to stutter, Baekhyun,_ “What do you think I am?”

“You were flustered, and you are right now.”

Baekhyun wants to punch that smirking mouth of his. Or kiss it. He doesn’t know at this point.

“What do you do in that store besides manning the register?” This guy switches from cold to hot so fast it is starting to give Baekhyun whiplash.

“Hmm,” Baekhyun hums in thought, not sure about where this conversation is going. “I teach piano lessons on the weekends,” Baekhyun responds, trying his best to catch his reaction under the poor lighting.

Hot guy takes a long drag and blows the smoke just a breath away from Baekhyun’s face. “You should play something for me one of these days. You do have the hands.” It is as if he knows everything that makes Baekhyun’s knees go weak. Baekhyun stares down at his hands and wonders when did he even notice that detail. “Have you gone to college, hm?”

“University of Yonsei,” Hot Guy whistles at that and Baekhyun feels just a tiny bit proud. “There’s a Computer Science degree collecting dust somewhere in my closet.”

“Why?

“Things got complicated when I graduated, and to be franc, I’m not sure where I’m going from here.”

Hot guy nods.

“Well, I did my high school in the School of Performing Arts, but that’s it. I tried the entire university thing once to make my parents feel proud,” he pauses, chuckling to himself for a brief second. “Funny considering what I’m doing now but anyway. I ended up changing my major more times than I can count so one day I dropped out,” he says nonchalantly, as if it wasn’t a big deal for him. “Some things aren’t for everyone.”

“I guess this kind of makes us two.”

This is getting weirdly personal, Baekhyun thinks. Some minutes pass until he decides to break the silence again. “I didn’t know you played the drums,” he comments, toeing a crack on the pavement to keep himself from staring too much at him.

“Why?” Hot guy asks with a hint of curiousness and Baekhyun lifts his gaze again. The way his plump lips looked wrapped around the nub of the cigarette makes his gut feel warm. Goddamnit.

“I thought of you more as a guitar player. Because of the arms, I mean. But I guess the drums explain a lot too.” Baekhyun doesn’t know if Hot Guy’s right eyebrow is permanently raised with amusement or if he’s just that entertaining.

“You thought wrong, pretty face.” _Pretty face._ “And I can play the bass, piano and keyboard too.”

Baekhyun catches his breath. “Don’t you think you’re getting a bit too comfortable with me?” That comes out harsher than he intended so he tries to fix it. “I mean, it’s great, but I don’t even know your name.”

Hot guy flicks the burned cigarette to the concrete and pauses for a second to stare at Baekhyun, before he grinds it out with his shoe. “Do you want another one?”

_Well, that’s not a name._ “Another what?”

“Another cigarette,” he says, matter-of-factly, as if he wasn’t obviously ignoring Baekhyun’s question. Baekhyun nods, and Hot Guy sticks his hand swiftly on his back pocket –weird, Baekhyun could swear he had seen him tucking the box in his front pocket just a moment before- and he doesn’t take out a box but a single cig.

Baekhyun takes it with a thanks, and saves it on the waistband of his leather pants for later. He’s almost certain he’ll need it.

Hot Guy doesn’t say anything about it and they both fall into a comfortable silence. Two minutes or so pass and Baekhyun notes that his entire body doesn’t feel like it’s going to melt thanks to the guy’s presence; at least not as much as it did when he was sitting on the bar, looking at him all wet and focused into the music. He feels oddly at ease with his company now instead. There’s a difference between Hot Guy on-stage, and Hot Guy off-stage.

Baekhyun thinks he can handle this side much better.

He relaxes against the wall and gapes at Hot Guy’s sharp profile, his long eyelashes, and the dip of his cupid’s bow. It’s when he’s about to try to ask him his name once again that he pushes himself off the wall and strides over to one of the few motorcycles that are parked by the sidewalk. Baekhyun closes his mouth, entranced by the way his hair flutters with the wind. He doesn’t notice the exact moment when Hot Guy looks for his keys. “Do you want me to take you home?”

Baekhyun stares at the black Yamaha for a second, and then back at him. He didn’t have a problem with motorcycles. In fact, he loved them. However, he did have a problem with the things Hot Guy made him feel. “I’ll take the bus.”

He pats himself in the back for that one. Genius.

“You sure?” Hot Guy looks sincerely concerned, a visible change from all his previous teasing. “This is an YZF-R1. I can take you anywhere in less than ten minutes, or maybe 30, if you want me to take it slow.”

Baekhyun gulps. “Yeah. Jongdae isn’t even home yet and I forgot my keys,” _Lier_. “Don’t worry, the long bus ride fits me well.”

“Jongdae?” Hot Guy doesn’t seem to know how to fake his displeasure, and Baekhyun feels the urge to laugh a little. Somehow, he manages to keep a straight face.

“My best friend,” Baekhyun responds shortly and Hot Guy’s face changes completely. He should’ve said _boyfriend_ just to see his reaction. “It’s that same old story of divorced parents where you end up preferring to live on the streets, technically, rather than staying with your father. You know how it goes,” He smiles bitterly to himself. “I don’t know why I’m boring you with this.”

Hot Guy starts the engine and focuses on Baekhyun, giving him another long stare. Baekhyun makes a mental memo to remember the way he looks sitting on his motorcycle, his tattooed forearms resting on the handlebar. “I hope you tell me more next time we see each other, pretty face.” He pulls down the shield of his helmet and a few seconds later, Baekhyun’s left alone on the street again.

-

“This is too stressing. He’s probably a fuckboy. I can’t do this. This is exactly why I’ve been single for the last four years,” Baekhyun says tapping one foot, which only earns him a look from Jongdae for all the unnecessary fuss that he’s making.

“Five,” Jongdae corrects.

“Listen-”

“Baekhyun, he’s not a fuckboy, he just flirted with you a little and wrapped everything up by giving you his phone number,” Jongdae says offhandedly, paying more attention to Candy Crush than to the conversation.

“On a cigarette! With a heart drawn on it!” he exclaims, startling Kyungsoo and making him drop a stack of _Kazoo for Dummies_ that he was trying to organize on the shelve. “He keeps cigarettes for special occasions in his back pocket. How many cigarettes has he given away? Who does he think he is?”

“A rocker,” Kyungsoo deadpans. _True_. “Now shut up.”

“Rude. I though he did it just for the show. Why is he actually messaging me two weeks later. Two weeks. And how did he even get my number.” Baekhyun feels like he’s about to rip his hair out. There’s a reason why he keeps his circle of friends small and intimate. If Baekhyun was picky when it comes to choosing his friends, he was on a whole other level regarding romantic interests. He doesn’t even bother with them anymore, because no one ever stayed, anyway. And if they did, he would want them to leave eventually.

“Because he wants to give you the ride of your life, pretty face.” Kyungsoo and Jongdae laugh in unison at the remark, and Baekhyun finds himself pondering his life choices for what must be the 10th time today.

“I don’t even know his name! How can I trust him when he evades a question like that? What am I going to do?” Baekhyun groans. “You two are always bossing me around and telling me what to do but now that I want you to, you don’t.”

Baekhyun glances back at his phone screen, reading the message over and over again, as if it would’ve changed any in the last two hours.

_Hot Guy: I have a thing on friday. Same place. I don’t bite so, are you coming?_

“I’m not great at giving advice so can I interest you in a sarcastic comment?” Jongdae mocks. Baekhyun wants to snatch the iPhone out of his hand and choke him with it.

“No.”

“I’m taking that as a yes. I honestly think,” Jongdae starts solemnly and Baekhyun feels a small spark of hope lighting up deep in his chest. “that you should give up. Your PG-13 ass sucks at this.” And the flame goes out just as easily.

“I’m not PG-13, what the fuck.”

“Oh, you so are. Let’s talk about how many men you’ve been with.”

Baekhyun frowns at him. “Sexually?”

“No. I mean beat-boxing.”

Baekhyun snorts. “You’re terrible.”

“Please. Not that I care,” Kyungsoo butts in helpfully, “but you should stop it here and reply to him before the poor guy starts thinking he traumatized you with his stalking skills.” And with that, he resumes to organizing the books. Baekhyun honestly can’t believe Kyungsoo’s ability to talk about any topic like it’s only the weather.

“I don’t care either, but he’s kind of right,” Jongdae insists, half assedly keeping his mind on Baekhyun’s dilemma, and keeping his eyes to his game.

“Thanks, Jongdae.”

“And I really don’t care. But do it.”

“I can’t. It’s not my fault I’m good with flirting, sometimes, and bad with relationships, all the time. Sue me,” he says, holding his hands up in defeat.

It’s not until six hours later, when Baekhyun’s lying in bed, does he man up enough to reply. He clicks send, hopes that his message will never arrive, and buries his phone under the pillow.

_Baekhyun: it will be hard cleaning my schedule, but yeah, I guess I’ll see you there._

-

Another work day passes and Baekhyun takes his usual walk home at a slow pace, eager to take a detour to his favorite coffee shop. A man could only live for so long without a good latte and Baekhyun has been preparing himself all week not to cringe when the barista charges him his right arm for a single cup.

The weather remains hot and merciless, and the layer of sweat covering his back under his sweater only makes it worse. In the back of his mind, Baekhyun thinks he didn’t make the wisest decision this morning when choosing an outfit. It’s too hot for coffee, but perfect for a frappuccino, so he keeps walking under the last hot rays of the falling sun with that thought in mind.

Baekhyun passes by an alley, just before reaching the café and when he looks up from his shoes he’s met with the sight of a group of punks on the other side of the street. Most of them looked like those kind of guys his mother wouldn’t want him hanging out with -not that he was one to care about those things. Some of them are smoking something that had the unmistakable smell of cheap pot, and the others were just hanging out and drinking beer. Baekhyun’s not impressed to see one of the guys enthusiastically palming the ass of a smaller guy, who doesn't seem to be affected by the crude gesture. He doesn’t recognize any of the guys, until he locks eyes with a familiar pair of warm, brown eyes. Jongin. There’s a silent invitation in his gaze for him to cross the street and join him, albeit subtle, nothing more than just a half smile and jerk of his head in his direction. Either way he doesn’t stop talking with the guy in front of him, another man Baekhyun can’t seem to recognize.

Baekhyun supposes he’s not much different from them, if he overlooks the fact that he doesn’t particularly enjoy smocking pot, or hanging out where people throw out the trash, even less with this hot weather. Cold coffee is also a priority in his book so after a moment’s hesitation, Baekhyun chooses to keep walking, waving quickly at Jongin as he quickens his pace. He doesn’t slow down until he reaches the corner and is out of view, missing Jongin’s disappointed stare.

He reaches the café, Daniello’s, and the cool breeze that welcomes him from the other side of the entrance feels heavenly everywhere. He notices he can sit anywhere he wants, as not many people are sitting down at the tables, probably given that it’s close to closing hours. The only girl at the counter gets her order and when she steps away Baekhyun’s met with the last face he thought he’d find here. Hot Guy. Their eyes lock and he looks delighted to see him but Baekhyun immediately feels on edge and his brain desperately screams at him to run away from here until his legs give out. That is the escape plan, it always is. Baekhyun blinks two times and decides to break the staring contest, voicing out the first thing that comes to his head.

“Where’s Jaehwan and why are you everywhere?” Alright, maybe, being smooth wasn’t his biggest speciality.

Hot Guy rests his hand on his chin and then his weight on the counter to be closer. “Why are you always so worked up?”

Baekhyun stares at him taken aback, his mouth hanging open like a fish out of water, before he recovers the control of his facial muscles. “Why don’t you ever answer my questions?”

“Jaehwan is on a break. And I can be anywhere I want, especially here because my dad owns this place. Happy now, pretty face?”

“Yeah. I’m thrilled,” Baekhyun replies with a sarcastic tone. “Now will you tell me what your name is.”

“Chanyeol.”

_Chanyeol_ , it fits him.

“Good.” Baekhyun answers, feeling discreetly pleased with the fact he finally got a solid answer from the mysterious guy without too much teasing.

“See? We are finally getting somewhere.”

_Cocky bastard. Handsome, cocky bastard._

“Don’t push it. Do your work and serve me a cappuccino mocha.” He was planning to sit at a table but not anymore. God knows what this tease could come up with. “and I want it to go.” Chanyeol laughs low and turns to the machine to start preparing the order.

“Isn’t this place too vanilla for a guy like you? I mean, you’re wearing a baby blue bowtie.” If he’s going to stand here for the next 8 minutes, he might as well entertain himself.

Chanyeol looks over his shoulder. “I’m just taking his place for a week. Besides, no one from my circle of friends hangs out around here so I’m good. You, of course, won’t tell anyone either.”

“Yeah, I won’t tell anyone, but laughter, well, that much I can’t control.”

Chanyeol doesn’t turn around to reply. “I’ll show you what’s funny.”

Baekhyun knows this is shameless flirting. He has to be deaf to not notice, but he doesn’t let it show. He puts his fingers in his mouth –a thing he does when he’s nervous- and watches as Chanyeol sprinkles some grated chocolate on top of the Chantilly cream. His mouth is watering and he doesn’t know if it is for the drink or for the way Chanyeol looks with the sleeves of his shirt all rolled up to his elbows. He secures the cup with a plastic lid, writes what Baekhyun guesses must be his name on one side, and slides it over the table with a napkin for Baekhyun to take.

“That will be $5.25.” In the second he reaches over Baekhyun notices he smells heavenly. A mixture of chocolate, just a hint of cigarette smoke and something else particularly masculine. He could get easily used to that smell.

Baekhyun slides the bill over to him and clears his throat. “Jaehwan always pays half on all of my orders, you know.”

“I can pay for you entire order if you go out with me,” he murmurs, that trademark smirk of his making a small dimple show up in his left cheek.

Blood rises to Baekhyun’s cheeks and there’s a steady thumping in his ears. “Your antics are cute, Chanyeol,” he manages to reply, sucking his lower lip but still unable to keep a small smile at bay.

“I was going for irresistible,” Chanyeol says with a brazen smirk, barely sparing him a brief glance and pretending to be busy cleaning the counter.

To say Baekhyun wants to reach over the counter, grab him by the collar of his dress shirt and shut him up with his lips is the understatement of the century.

Baekhyun doesn’t want to like Chanyeol. He doesn’t want to like anyone, as a matter of fact, but he’s suddenly hit with the realization that he’s failing miserably.

“Goodbye, Chanyeol.”

“See you on Friday, pretty face. And bring those leather pants you wore the last time, they were really flattering to your assets.”

He stops with his hand on the door handle but refuses to turn around so Chanyeol can’t see just how rosy his cheeks are. He steps outside and the breeze gets his cooling cup sweating wet in his hand, the condensation rolling in small droplets down his fingers. It makes him shudder, but not as heavily like that suggestive spark on Chanyeol’s eyes does.

-

Baekhyun makes it to the apartment and goes straight to his room, ignoring the tv as he passes by a slumbering Jongdae in the living-room. He’s watching _Game of Thrones_ and Baekhyun has no intention of spoiling himself the last season. He shuts the door and blocks the temptation to turn around and see who’s murdering who.

Feeling too lazy to walk to the nearest trashcan, he sets the empty cup of coffee on his bedside table. He toes off his shoes and just as he’s about to sit on his bed he notices something, there, on one side of his cup is written: _Pretty face, you look so cute in knits_. Chanyeol did it again.

Baekhyun all but throws himself onto the mattress and screams; covering his mouth with his pillow. He lays there in the same position for a while and takes the pillow off when he’s calmed down only to find Jongdae staring at him with a sleepy face from the doorway.

“Don’t you know how to fucking knock.”

“My day was great, thank you for asking,” Jongdae says with his usual playful tone, striding across the room and sitting down indian style beside Baekhyun on the bed. “What’s up with you, tomato face?”

“Didn’t you say, and I quote,” Baekhyun says, making quotation marks on the air with his fingers. “I don’t care.”

“Technically, but—”

“Nothing,” Baekhyun says, crossing his arms on top of his chest.

“Listen. I was trying to pass level 256. I’m all ears now.”

Baekhyun swears to God he doesn’t know what makes them stand each other. “You want honesty? I’ll give you honesty. I like him,” he admits without thinking it twice. Jongdae’s face goes from _please, entertain me_ to _I won’t be needing Netflix tonight_.

“You mean that you like him because he’s your teenage dream or because you realized you can’t keep torturing your body until marriage.”

“Jongdae, it’s not like I’m a virgin,” Baekhyun points out. He honestly hates him.

“You may be as well for all the time you’ve been running away from everyone who tries to hit on you.” But he hates even more when he’s right.

“Shut up,” Baekhyun begs, whining sheepishly. “I just like him. I don’t know what I’m going to do about this yet, but yes, I like him.”

Jongdae stays silent for a second. “Do you want to kiss him?”

Never talk to Jongdae about your crush: noted.

“Yes.”

“Do you want to bang him?”

Baekhyun pinches the bridge of his nose. “Who even says bang in 2016.”

“Do you, or do you not. Black or white. Hyuna or CL. It’s not rocket science, you have two seconds.”

“Hyuna and yes, ok. _Yes_.”

“TMI.”

“What?”

“Too much information.” Baekhyun throws a pillow at him.

“Ok I deserved that one but my point is, why are you torturing yourself?”

“I like the way things are right now,” he lies, folding his hands in his lap.

“Don’t push him off if you haven’t tried, Baekhyun. Just try,” Jongdae coaxes, pleading him with his gaze.

Baekhyun hears the serious tone on Jongdae’s voice and he knows he won’t let him get out of this so easily. “Well, that’s a route I've considered.”

“Don’t you have a date with him tomorrow?” Jongdae asks, looking at him with expectant eyes. Baekhyun nods and he stands up from the bed and walks towards Baekhyun’s closet.

“Stand up, pretty face. You’re gonna knock him dead.”

-

Friday sneaks up on him, but he’s ready and all leathered up for it. Dim blue lights, the usual strong smell of pot and the bodies jumping all around him, whatsoever, don’t make the job easier for Baekhyun when he steps into the bar. The concert has already started and the atmosphere is electric as he stumbles within the moving crowd of people, aiming to sit on his usual quiet spot by the bar where it’s not as hot and stuffy.

The metal band currently playing on stage has everyone head-banging and making it past the center of the room in one piece is almost impossible when people are constantly grabbing his ass or clashing against him. He’s grateful when he spots an empty corner much more close to the entrance than the bar and he goes for it, camouflaging himself among the crowd with small jumps and fists bumps. He’s almost there when someone trips into him from the right, sending him straight to the wall. He closes his eyes and clings onto the stranger’s shirt for dear life until he finds the balance.

Out of all the things he’s expecting to see before he opens his eyes, a very drunk Jongin is not one of them.

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do in a circumstance like this. It is not every day that a clingy Jongin falls into his arms. He seems to be having the time of his life with his forehead resting on the crook of Baekhyun’s neck and his hands holding onto his waist. He can’t believe this is happening to him.

“You smell so good. So good.” Jongin says, his soft voice muffled by the loud metal echoing in the room. Baekhyun wouldn’t have heard it if his mouth wasn’t so close to his ear.

“Jongin, I can’t stay like this all night.” Baekhyun pushes him off softly, instantly regretting his decision when Jongin only inches closer and _holy hell_ what is that smell. What was he drinking, gasoline?

He doesn’t have any chance to ask him when he’s suddenly being kissed. He gets lost on the plumpness of Jongin’s lips for a second before something snaps inside of him and he pushes against his chest again, this time with more force. He doesn’t know how to deal with drunk people, they all remind him of his father. Not cute. “Jongin, you’re smashed.”

“No, no, let me kiss you,” he retorts, standing still close but at a distance Baekhyun could control. “You’re so hot, why are you so hot? No doubt Chanyeol likes you.”

He better pretends he didn’t hear that. “You're really drunk right now. I don't think you're going to remember any of this next time you see me.”

“No, I'm not drunk at all. You're just blurry, b-but only a bit.”

“Where are the rest of the guys?” Jongin is drunk but not too drunk to not be able to walk so he grabs him by the hand and starts dragging him towards the stage, where the waiting room is.

“They’re all partying, I don’t know.” That’s really helpful. Baekhyun tries really hard to not lose Jongin on the way to the other side of the room and it takes him a while but he finally reaches the backstage area. One look at Jongin and the security guard nods and steps aside to let him in the small room where Sehun is taking a break from the party.

“Don’t come at me for explanations. I only saw him drink like half a beer,” Sehun tells him, catching Jongin when the latter throws himself on top of him on the couch. This is the first time Baekhyun studies the room and the amount of posters attached to every inch on the walls, going from reggae artists to _Dir en Grey_. He sees a small fridge next to the couch and some kind of improvised dressing table with a mirror just by the door. He notices Sehun’s the only one of the guys who’s here too.

“Good luck with him. I’ll get going now, you two look so cute,” Baekhyun teases, giving him a lopsided grin. He was oblivious to many things but Sehun’s crush on Jongin was maybe the first thing that he learned about him the first time they met.

“Jongin’s not cute when he’s drunk. He’s downright clingy.”

“And kissy.”

“Sorry about that. He thinks you’re hot when he’s in his right mind anyway so there’s not that much of a difference.”

Baekhyun laughs.

“Chanyeol must be looking for you out there. Run before some blondie steals your man.” Never tease Sehun and expect silence back.

“At least thanks to me no one is going to steal yours,” Baekhyun says, jutting out his hip and crossing his arms over his chest.

Sehun snorts and cuddles a drowsy Jongin to his chest. “What’s up between you two anyway?”

“Chanyeol and me?” Baekhyun asks, lifting his shoulder in a half shrug. “Nothing. We just kind of hit it off.”

“Right,” Sehun looks thoughtful for a minute, chewing on his bottom lip. Serious looks weren’t exactly a common thing on him for all he knows so Baekhyun braces himself for what’s about to come. “Because see here. He’s really into you, you know. You’re the only thing he ever talks about now.”  
He feels his stomach twisting in on itself.

“I’m going to find him,” Baekhyun replies more to himself than to Sehun, dashing out of the room just when Sehun shouts a “Go get him, tiger.”

The place is much calmer now that the concert is over and he starts scanning the crowd in search of a lanky giant. There’s a table to his left where two girls are basically eating each other, everyone around them too drunk or busy to notice what they were doing. Most of the people were sitting down and having a beer so it’s easy to make it past the stage. He looks to the entrance to see if there are any signs of Chanyeol having a smoke when a hand touches his shoulder and the other embraces his waist from the back. A wet pair of lips grazes his ear before he hears “Look at you. You’re a vision.” _There you are_.

Baekhyun turns around in his embrace and tilts his head back to look up at him from under his eyelashes. He’s real and standing in front of Baekhyun but he can’t believe how attractive he is.

Chanyeol’s wearing heavy eyeliner tonight, just like him, and some locks of his hair fall softly over his eyes as he looks down. Baekhyun wants to touch it so he chances upon it, pulling a lock behind his ear. He really loves what he sees.

“Evidently. You don’t look too bad yourself,” Baekhyun jokes, surrounding Chanyeol’s neck with his arms to get closer.

“I always look good. That goes without saying,” he replies playfully, his breath ghosting over Baekhyun’s face. He really, really wants to do all sort of things to Chanyeol in front of everyone but he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, namely himself. “But I didn’t stress smoke for an hour, ditch ten different girls and boys and look for you everywhere for the last thirty minutes since Luhan told me he saw you to rant about my looks. Follow me.”  
Baekhyun’s stomach does a 360 but he scrunches up his face pretending to dislike the idea, fingers toying with the tips of Chanyeol’s hair. “If you think I’m that easy, you’re entirely mistaken.”

Chanyeol smirks, dipping his face until their bottom lips are almost touching. “If you think I’m letting you go tonight without kissing you breathless, you’re entirely mistaken.”

Next thing he knows, Chanyeol pries his hands from his waist and he’s being dragged by him towards the backdoor.

“Why don’t we go to the waiting room?” Baekhyun asks, barely keeping up with Chanyeol’s long strides.

“Sehun is still there and I won’t give him the privilege.”

He meets Luhan’s eyes when they walk past the bar and he flashes a thumbs up in their direction. Baekhyun mouths _thanks_.  
Chanyeol pushes the door open and they stumble together into the cold night, stopping when they reach the darkest corner of the alleyway, just two or three meters from the spot where they had had some cigarettes that last time.

Baekhyun is certain about one thing. He wouldn’t let anyone back him up into the darkness in his right mind. But this is Chanyeol, he is pressing him up against the cold bricks of the wall with his body, and Baekhyun’s entire world is spinning. He is far from being in his right mind.

Baekhyun’s mind drifts back to his current situation the moment he feels the coldness of the wall against his back and the weight of Chanyeol’s lower body touching him in all the right places, his breath hot on Baekhyun’s ear. His proximity makes a toe-numbing, delicious chill run through him.

“Say it.”

Baekhyun hesitates for a moment but then turns his head, attaching his lips to Chanyeol’s earlobe and tugging at it with his front teeth. He feels him tremble. “Kiss me.”

"Finally.” Chanyeol’s voice sends shivers down Baekhyun’s spine, and he leans in.

The moment before their lips meet seems to leave them suspended in time. Baekhyun knows this is going to change everything, and he tell himself he’s ready to ride this rollercoaster.

Then swiftly time started moving forward again and their noses bump together, breaths mixing in the cold air, Chanyeol’s warm lips pressing against his own with force as Baekhyun opens his, body arching into Chanyeol’s and desperate hands dragging him closer by the back of his neck.

Chanyeol’s kisses are hot and searing. He’s dominant where Baekhyun is submissive and they find a pace that leaves them breathless, both of them too lost in the feeling of each other lips to part their lips for too long.

Baekhyun takes his time to explore the other’s mouth, wondering why he even waited all this time to actually have a taste of something he’s been dying to try since day one.

He feels the way Chanyeol’s hard bulge presses against his abdomen and he swipes his tongue against Chanyeol's bottom lip one last time, mouth lingering over his before he decides to get down on his knees.

Chanyeol stares down, obviously caught off guard, and he bites down on his bottom lip to not let out a gasp. The sight makes his cock twitch but he finds the strength to pull Baekhyun up by both of his elbows, cupping his pouty face with his hands. “Baek, hey. Let me.”

Baekhyun feels like a kid that is ready to throw a tantrum. “But I want to make you feel good,” he retorts.

“No. Let me,” Chanyeol insists, breathing the answer right into Baekhyun’s mouth. “You deserve better than this dirty alleyway, Baek. Let me.” He slides his hand between their bodies, palming Baekhyun through his jeans. He cups the bulge and squeezes, nipping on Baekhyun’s bottom lip and swallowing the moan he draws out of him.

Baekhyun finally gives in and nods.

Baekhyun hasn’t been on the receiving end of a blowjob in so long but he takes a deep breath and lets Chanyeol kneel between his legs, looking directly into Baekhyun’s eyes, driving him crazy with want with the way he’s dipping small kisses around the expanse of his tummy. It only takes one thrust of Baekhyun’s hips, a signal of _I’m ready_ and Chanyeol smiles; tying his hair back quickly and dipping his head to leave a wet kiss just below his bellybutton before he pulls down the zipper and slides his hand into Baekhyun’s pants.

Baekhyun knows in his gut he’s going to love this.

He clenches his stomach the second Chanyeol curls his fingers around the base of his member, hungry eyes drinking in the sight. Baekhyun stares down at him to watch the swipe of his tongue across his plump bottom lip, mouth so close to the tip of his cock that he feels it graze the underside. A current of heat goes straight to his pulsing member.

“Even your dick is pretty,” Chanyeol comments under his breath, not wasting time on stroking for too long and going down on the tip. Baekhyun groans and runs his fingers through the loose silver strands of his hair that are too short to fit into his bun.

Chanyeol’s lips cover the head, sucking on it softly at first and then licking off the pre-cum. He pauses to tease at the base some more with his hand before taking Baekhyun’s whole length in his mouth without any trouble. Chanyeol sets a slow rhythm, focusing on reaching every spot with his tongue in his up and downs. He pumps, then swirls his tongue around the head before going quickly all the way back down in one smooth motion. Baekhyun chokes back the moans and collects the strength to look down again. He urges Chanyeol on silently with his stare, and notices he has moved his hands down between his legs at some point when Baekhyun wasn’t looking. He moans at the sight of Chanyeol’s jerking motions on his own member.

Fuck. He was getting off to Baekhyun’s pleasure.

Baekhyun jerks his hips, thrusting into the heat of Chanyeol’s mouth and he hums low in approval, making Baekhyun clench his palms around the strands of hair he was holding.

"Fuck that's hot. You’re so good," Baekhyun chokes out.

Chanyeol returns the compliment by pressing his flat tongue against the underside of Baekhyun’s cock, going down fast and swallowing.

Baekhyun sees stars.

“What was that?” Chanyeol teases, his swollen lips pulling back to leave wet kisses around the head. “Tell me again.”

“I’m coming. I’m coming.”

Chanyeol takes him again in his mouth and increases the pace of his ministrations when he feels Baekhyun’s heavy cock starting to pulse. He sucks at the sensitive head, hollowing his cheeks. His left hand strokes his own member just as fast as he takes Baekhyun down to the base. He goes up all the way to the head again, sucking hard with his lips wrapping tight around the girth of Baekhyun’s cock, hot tongue twirls against the underside of it. Baekhyun curses, thrusting into his mouth one more time. His whole body tenses, back arching and coming down Chanyeol’s throat as he strokes him through it. Chanyeol moans around his member, eyes on Baekhyun’s face as he follows reaching his climax. He draws back, tongue flicking against the slit lightly, licking all trace of Baekhyun’s release as if he had a cherry lollipop resting on his lips.

Chanyeol licks his lips and tucks Baekhyun’s member into his trousers before standing up, pulling him in for a deep kiss when they’re almost at the same level. Baekhyun had missed his lips and he makes sure to convey the message, tasting himself on Chanyeol’s tongue with fervent licks of his tongue.

Their lips break apart and they both stand still for a moment, bodies impossibly close and breaths ghosting over each other's faces. Chanyeol smiles at him and Baekhyun leans in to kiss one of his dimples. His head is on cloud nine and his heart apparently wants to join, beating so fast against his chest that Baekhyun feels like it’s going to come out of his throat if he opens his mouth to say something.

He feels like he’s threading on thin ice.

Chanyeol leans even closer, resting his forehead on Baekhyun’s and pecking his lips almost as he fears he will break them. “A penny for your thoughts?” he says. Baekhyun attempts to ignore the butterflies he feels when Chanyeol keeps staring at him with the same loving look in his eyes.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and pauses. The expecting look on Chanyeol’s face breaks down the last one of his walls. “I’m so glad I met you. That’s all.”

Chanyeol smiles wider and Baekhyun feels like he’s going to melt right on the spot.

“Do you want me to take you home or you still prefer taking the bus, _pretty face_?” he asks jokingly, intertwining his fingers with Baekhyun’s. “Or you could come to my apartment and find out where my piercings are.”

Baekhyun mutes him with his mouth. “Take me anywhere, champ.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mods' Notes: During the duration of BAE2016, we're kindly asking you to leave your reviews on [Livejournal](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=baeconandeggs&itemid=41961). Thank you for reading!♥


End file.
